In Her Eyes
by Galaxy Goddess of the Stars
Summary: Kagome Weasley is the eldest of her two sisters. While away on her first year, her siblings stay at home, awaiting their year. Back at Hogwarts, however, Kagome is faced with the difficultly of helpong the Golden Trio finding the thing that has made student drop left and right.
1. Prologue

Blue eyes scanned the horizon, watching three young girls laughing and playing. A man came up behind the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"They sure have grown." He chuckled.

"They have indeed." There was a sigh and the sound of clothing moving together as the woman stood up. "I'll hate to see them go."

Charles Weasley laugjed, looking to his wife, Yuri. "Hogwarts wil be the best place for them. Don't fear, Love. They'll be in the safest hands."

Yuri scoffed. "Dumbledor might be the greatest wizard of all time, but he wil never be compared to the dragons we have here."

"We can't keep them locked up here forever, Yuri. They need to go out and experience the world for themselves." He looked back over at their three children. "I hate it as much as you do, dear, but we do need to let them go sometime."

Yuri had to agree, of course he was right. She sighed and smiled at her husband before calling the girls in.

"Kagome! Mirage! Mirai! time to come in dears!"

"Okay~" The three girls responded at the same time, running over to their parents with big smiles on their faces.

It was Kagome who spoke when she puled a boquet and flower crown from behind her back.

"Look Mommy! we made you a flower crown!"

"And we picked you flowers!" It was Mirage who spoke next with her own small smile. Yuri laughed and placed a hand on the three girl's heads.

"Thank you, my loves. Oh they're so darling!" She took the crown, placing it on her head and accepted the boquet to put in a vase.

"Come now, leta go in for lunch, shall we?"

"Yes~!"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_****_A/N This is an idea i'm testing out._****_Characters mentioned in this chapter and who they belong to:_****_Kagome Higurashi(renamed Weasley, Main Character #1)-Belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, the creator of Inuyasha._****_Yuri Weasley/Higurashi-(Kagome's Mother)-first name is my idea, last names are not mine._****_Charles(Charlie) Weasley-Belongs to JK Rowling the creator of the series Harry Potter_****_Mirage Weasley- My oc_****_Mirai Weasley- My oc_****_The idea of Charlie being Kagome's father has been used a few times in other fanfics that I've read before. However, a special shout out to Akuma-chibi for making the best Inuyasha/Harry Potter crossovers I have ever read. In my opinion of course._****_Tell me what y'all think! Would love to see what you all think about this one!_**


	2. Chapter One

"Mommy! Daddy! I got a letter!!!" And eleven-year old Kagome screamed happilly, running up to Yuri and Charlie with an envelope in her hand. She stopped just before the two parents and held the letter out.

_To Miss Kagome Weasley_

_9000 Dragon Perfecture, Romania_

On the back of the letter was the wax seal of Hogwarts. Smiling, Charlie opened the envelope and began reading out loud to his daughter.

"**_Miss Kagome Weasley_**

**_We are pleased to imform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on 1 of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31 of July._**

**_Yours Sincerely,_**

**_Miverva Mcgonagal_**

**_ Deputy Head Mistress."_**

Kagome was bouncing with excitement. "Whats it like at Hogwarts?!"

Yuri laughed and picked her daughter up. "Beautiful castle! The cieling in the Great Hall is enchanted to look like the sky outside, no matter the weather. Food appears for you should you call upon it. And so many wonderful teachers!"

"Are there dragons too!?"

"Kagome... There are no dragons at Hogwarts." It was Charlie who replied, and as soon as he had said that, Kagome was already wiggling out of her mother's arms and backing up, shaking her head.

"Then I dont want to go! I love it here with the dragons!"

"Kagome, darling, you need to go. See how the world is yourself." Yuri spoke up, reaching out to the ravenette.

"No!"

"Whats going on?" A voice said sleepily from the bottom of the stairs. Everyone turned to see Mirage standing there, rubbing her dark green eyes.

"They have no dragons at Hogwarts!" Kagome said dramatically. Mirage just rolled her eyes. At just the tender age of nine, Mirage acted more adult than she did child.

"Kagome, there can't be dragons everywhere. Thats why we're here. To tame the dragons and to make sure the muggles are safe."

The ravenette made a face and stuck her tongue out at her younger sister before taking off outside. Mirage just sighed again and went into the kitchen to find food while Yuri and Charlie ran off after Kagome.

**_~~~~~a/n~~~~~_**

**_Forgive me if Kagome is a little out of character in this chapter. I'm trying to make her as close as possible to tge Kagome we all know and love._**

**_Much love~_**

**_Galaxy_**


	3. Author Note

_**A/N **_

_**Due to lack of inspiration for the Harry Potter/Inuyasha series, In Her Eyes will be on Hiatus until further notice. **_


End file.
